Yuumasochist (Gastro, Grip, Smog's Part)
by nonmaden
Summary: Walau bersikap senormal apapun, gerak gerik mereka tetap saja dicurigai. Kecuali oleh satu orang ... #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia


Dunia penuh warna. Hiasan lucu aneka rupa. Tawa riang gembira. Semua nampak begitu cerah. Ingin bermain sepuasnya, berkencan dengan pasangan, atau sekedar melepas penat, semua dapat dilakukan di Kunugiland, sebuah taman bermain di pusat kota Kunugi.

Kunugiland, berbagi keceriaan untuk semua orang.

.

.

.

 **Assassination Classroom (c)** **Matsui Yusei**

 **Warn: humor gagal dan alur datar, OOC**

.

.

.

"Selamat datang ... ingin membeli tiket untuk berapa orang?"

Nada ramah nan ceria dari nona petugas loket berubah ragu dan ketakutan kala melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Rambut jabrik, mata seram, dan yang paling berbahaya adalah pria itu tengah memainkan pistol di mulutnya. Orang-orang yang mengantre di belakangnya pun tampak tak nyaman. Beberapa orang tua tampak berusaha melindungi anaknya dari orang tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi di sini dilarang membawa senjata," berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian, nona petugas menegur orang tersebut.

"Oh? Ini, tenang saja ..." pria itu menodongkan pistolnya ke arah loket.

Nona itu terkejut. Antrean di belakangnya mulai panik. Sang pria menarik pelatuknya. Nona itu memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Hidupnya akan berakhir hari ini.

Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop!

Tidak ada suara tembakan. Nona itu membuka mata. Dia tidak merasakan sakit. Dia masih hidup ... dan ketika dia melihat ke depan ... di balik kaca loketnya terdapat begitu banyak gelembung sabun. Terbang mengikuti angin lalu pecah tiba-tiba.

"Pistol ini cuma mainan ... dan aku ingin membeli tiket untuk 3 orang,"

"Ti-tiket untuk 3 orang ... baik ..." berusaha menahan keterkejutannya, nona itu menjalankan tugasnya.

Sukses mendapat tiket, pria berpistol itu menemui kawan-kawannya yang sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang. Mereka kembali mendapat pandangan aneh dari petugas di pintu masuk serta orang-orang di sekitar mereka, para pria itu kini telah menapakkan kaki di dalam tempat yang populer di kalangan anak-anak dan remaja. Angin berhembus lembut. Tawa riang anak-anak mengalun merdu. Sebut saja tiga pria itu trio GGS. Sekelompok pria yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di taman bermain. Tidak, mereka bukan kelompok Ganteng-Ganteng S*piiiip* dari opera sabun yang sempat populer di negara seberang, juga bukan anggota Ganteng-Ganteng S*piiiip* dari video yang sempat terkenal di situs Ucup –tentu saja penyensoran kata S*piiiip* tidak merujuk kepada kata yang tidak senonoh–. Mereka memang terkenal di kalangannya ... walau agak sulit disebut ganteng. GGS hanyalah inisial dari nama mereka, yaitu Gastro, Grip dan Smog, trio pembunuh bayaran kelas andal.

Tiga pria itu tampak tidak sesuai dengan suasana Kunugiland, apalagi jika melihat seseorang yang asyik memainkan pistol –busa sabun– yang nampak seperti pistol sungguhan. Mereka masih berdiri diam, memandang sekitar. suasana di tempat ini terasa asing dengan dunia yang biasa mereka geluti.

"Jadi ... apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini _nu_?" pria gondrong penggemar samurai, Grip, memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Sudah pasti kita akan bermain 'kan" sang pria bertubuh gempal bernama Smog menanggapi pertanyaan rekannya.

"Kita tidak membunuh sembarang orang _nu_. Lagipula kita sudah sepakat untuk libur membunuh hari ini _nu_ ,"

Memang pada dasarnya mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran yang kurang piknik, datang ke tempat wisata pun untuk membunuh sampai tidak menikmati keindahan atau hiburan yang ditawarkan di sana.

"Kita memang tidak akan membunuh di sini. Bukannya kita sepakat untuk liburan? Kita akan bermain seperti orang-orang yang ada di sini, mencoba berbagai wahana. Yang itu misalnya," Smog menunjuk sembarang wahana yang tampak di sekitar mereka.

Rekan-rekannya memandang heran. Mereka memang pembunuh bayaran, tapi merekka juga mengetahui beberapa hal umum yang populer di kalangan masyarakat biasa.

"Apa kau gila?" Gastro memandang sinis, "aku tidak berminat naik bianglala denganmu."

"Itu 'kan cuma contoh. Sebaiknya kita jalan,"

Mereka agak menyesal mengambil "cuti" hari ini. Akhir pekan, apalagi masa _Golden Week_ adalah minggu sibuk bagi pengelola tempat wisata. Para orang tua mengajak anak-anaknya, para muda mudi asyik berkasih-kasihan. Liat saja betapa panjang antrean di tiap wahana. Niat menaiki wahana ekstrim agaknya luntur melihat barisan manusia di sana. Jujur saja, mereka malas mengantre. Mereka terpaksa mengitari Kunugiland, berharap ada wahana dengan antrean lebih manusiawi –walau mereka bekerja di bidang yang tidak berperikemanusiaan–.

"Hei hei! Sekarang sudah jam 12 lebih dan kita belum juga mencoba satu pun permainan!"

Gastro mulai kesal. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama tapi belum juga menemukan wahana yang bisa mereka coba. Sudah untung perhatian pengunjung tidak tertuju kepada mereka seperti di loket tadi. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa mereka dikira penculik anak yang sedang mencari korban –ya, walaupun pekerjaan mereka termasuk dalam tindak kriminal–.

"Kita coba wahana itu?"

Setelah melihat sekitar, Smog menemukan wahana dengan antrean yang tampak manusiawi. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi, pria gempal itu menunjuk wahana yang bertentangan dengan penampilan mereka.

"Baiklah..." Gastro angkat bicara, sudah bosan berjalan tanpa arah.

Setidaknya kali ini mereka punya alasan untuk mencoba satu wahana –antreannya lebih pendek dibanding wahana lain–. Masa bodoh dengan _image_ , hari ini mereka ingin liburan. Lupakan sejenak wahana halilintar, histeria, arung jeram dan semacamnya yang ingin mereka naiki. Kaki mereka sudah berjalan menuju barisan wahana warna warni yang tampak manis. Poci poci.

Baru sampai di belakang antrean terakhir, sesuatu sudah menarik perhatian mereka. Sesuatu yang tampak familiar. Pucuk kembar yang bergoyang penuh semangat.

"Ooooh, lihat siapa yang ada di sini _nu_ ... bukankah dia anak kelas E yang waktu itu _nu_? Kelas dengan guru yang kepalanya dihargai 10 milyar _nu._ "

Merasa mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uang 10 milyar, yang bersangkutan berjengit, pucuknya menegang. Perlahan menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara dan dengan cepat kembali melihat ke depan.

'Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Apa mereka mau membunuh orang di sini?' pikirnya panik.

"Hey, Nak! Kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenal kami? Kau tidak perlu panik begitu. Kami tidak akan macam-macam."

'Mana mungkin aku tidak berpikir macam-macam? Kalian 'kan asasin!"

Seolah menjawab kepanikan yang lebih muda, Gastro merangkul pemuda itu santai.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau Isogai 'kan?"

Dari mana Gastro tahu namanya? Seingatnya mereka tidak saling berkenalan dengan trio suruhan Takaoka- _sensei_. Seandainya mereka tahu nama murid kelas E, seharusnya yang paling mencolok adalah Karma dan Nagisa.

"Kami tahu namamu karena kami sempat melihatmu ada di daftar pelayan _caf_ _é_. Sepertinya kau cukup populer karena saat kami lihat jadwal reservasimu sudah penuh selama seminggu walau _caf_ _é_ nya masih baru. Sayang sekali kami tidak bisa memesanmu saat di Jepang dulu untuk mengorek informasi mengenai gurita kuning itu."

Isogai makin heran. Om-om ini cuma asasin 'kan? Mereka tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang 'kan? Apalagi mereka tahu tempatnya bekerja. Remaja itu kembali teringat ketika dia harus ber- _cosplay_ memakai baju _maid_ , memakai seragam _army_ untuk perempuan, bahkan membayar pesanan temannya –yang oknumnya baru saja ia temui–. Sungguh satu minggu yang ajaib.

"Jangan takut begitu. Makan ini agar kau lebih tenang," Gastro menjejalkan sesuatu ke mulut yang lebih muda tanpa aba-aba.

Isogai terkejut, dia sempat berpikir kalau paman maniak pistol itu akan menjejalinya dengan benda favoritnya, tak peduli apakah ada makanan di benda itu atau tidak. Nyatanya Isogai tidak merasakan benda berbentuk silinder menyumpal mulutnya. Benda di dalam mulutnya terasa bulat ... dan manis.

"Lolipop itu enak 'kan? Itu cukup membantuku agar tidak mengulum pistol di tempat seperti ini,"

Lolipop di dalam mulutnya memang terasa enak, tapi benda di ujung lolipop itu akan membuat siapapun ngeri. Gastro tidak memegang langsung gagang lolipop dengan tangannya. Lolipop itu entah bagaimana caranya tertancap di ujung pistol, seolah pria itu tengah menodongkan senjatanya ke mulut Isogai. Pria jabrik itu pun tampak menikmati hal yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Maaf, apa kalian akan naik wahana ini?"

Pertanyaan petugas membuat mereka tersadar bahwa antrean di depan mereka telah kosong. Tubuh gempal Smog yang menutupi antrean memang agak menyebalkan, tapi mereka juga harus berterima kasih karena aksi Gastro yang tampak seperti tindak kriminal juga tertutupi.

"Tentu saja kami mau naik _nu_ ," Grip menjawab cepat.

"Tapi hanya ada satu cangkir yang kosong,"

"Bukan masalah, kami bisa naik berempat _nu_. Bukannya satu cangkir maksimal untuk empat orang _nu_?"

"Kalau begitu silakan,"

Petugas wahana hanya bisa menatap miris melihat seorang remaja digiring trio om-om seram menuju cangkir yang kosong.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja dik,' doanya dalam hati ketika melihat si remaja duduk diapit om-om seram.

Ketika seluruh cangkir sudah terisi, wahana dijalankan. Awalnya hanya putaran pelan yang menenangkan. Isogai canggung. Di sebelah kirinya Gastro tengah mengulum lolipop bentuk pistol yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Di sebelah kanannya Grip tampak bosan sambil menggenggam pinggiran cangkir hingga membuat Isogai khawatir paman rambut gondrong itu akan meremukkan bibir cangkir.

"Hei bocah kenapa kau naik wahana ini?"

Sebenarnya Isogai agak terganggu dengan suara keras kuluman Gastro, apalagi dia bisa dengan santainya mengulum lolipop bentuk aneh itu di depan banyak orang. Namun, karena sudah terlanjur duduk di cangkir yang sama, bersama dua orang lainnya, dan paman itu sudah memberi pertanyaan, mau tak mau Isogai harus menjawabnya.

"Karena antreannya pendek,"

Sebenarnya sesampainya di Kunugiland, Isogai sudah mencoba beberapa permainan ekstrim. Mengingat sekarang sudah lewat tengah hari, dia ingin mencoba wahana yang sedikit lebih normal sebelum mengisi perut. Setidaknya ketua kelas 3-E itu tidak berbohong karena memang kebetulan antrean wahana ini pendek.

"Bocah, ternyata kau memikirkan hal yang sama dengan kami _nu_ ," Grip tampak bangga tanpa alasan jelas.

Kecepatan putaran cangkir sedikit demi sedikit mulai bertambah. Para pengunjung mulai berteriak. Antara merasa takut, pusing atau malah senang. Isogai menatap kiri kanannya. Smog masih tampak tenang, Gastro masih asyik mengulum permen, Grip bersandar sambil menatap langit dengan kedua lengan merentang di bibir cangkir.

"Ternyata wahana ini lumayan seru juga," ungkap Smog santai.

"Ah, tidak bisa merasakan pistol membuat wahana ini semakin membosankan. Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang seru dari wahana ini seperti katamu,"

"Mungkin seharusnya kau mengulum _wasabi_ dan _karashi_ _nu,_ "

"Tidak. Cukup kau saja yang menerima cinta dari bocah merah itu,"

Trio om-om itu masih saja santai walau putaran cangkir sedang berada di puncak, sedangkan Isogai ... tampaknya kepalanya tidak mampu mengikuti kecepatan putaran. Perutnya yang mulai keroncongan dan terik mentari membuat kondisinya menurun dan kepalanya pusing. Diapit om-om asasin tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Si kepala berpucuk hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan di kedua lutut sembari menatap lantai cangkir. Isogai berharap permainan ini cepat selesai.

"Wah wah, tampaknya ada yang KO,"

"Hei bocah, apa kau selemah itu?"

"Apa aku harus memberimu _wasabi_ dan _karashi_ agar kau merasa lebih baik _nu_?"

Isogai gagal paham kenapa om yang dikerjai Karma dengan _wasabi_ dan _karashi_ hingga bibirnya _jontor_ justru terobsesi dengan kedua bahan itu. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh karena pusingnya makin menjadi.

Saat putaran cangkir memelan, Isogai mulai lega.

Pengunjung lain asyik berkomentar saat permainan selesai. Ada pula yang merencanakan wahana apa lagi yang akan mereka mainkan. Satu per satu meninggalkan cangkir besar yang kini diam.

"Apa hanya seperti ini?"

Om-om trio GGS masih belum juga mengangkat pantat. Mereka baru meninggalkan cangkir ketika pengunjung lain sudah meninggalkan wahana sedangkan Isogai terhuyung-huyung di belakang mereka. Hampir saja dia jatuh kalau tidak segera ditangkap Grip.

"Bocah ... kau sakit _nu_?"

"Aku cuma pusing,"

Grip membopong Isogai keluar wahana dan menidurkannya di bangku kosong terdekat. Smog merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"Minum ini," Smog menyodorkan botol vial berisi larutan berwarna _pink_ , "tenang saja, ini bukan racun,"

Isogai mengambil botol itu dan meminum isinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia sadar Smog adalah ahli pembuat racun, tetapi dia juga mampu membuat penawar. Dia hanya bisa percaya apapun isi botol itu akan meredakan pusingnya.

Satu menit berlalu sejak Isogai meminum larutan pemberian Smog dan keadaannya berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Terima kasih, Paman," ucap Isogai ketika pusingnya mereda.

"Makan ini,"

Gastro memberikan sejumlah cemilan kepada Isogai. Melihat jumlahnya yang cukup untuk sekeluarga, Isogai kembali bugar. Pusing dan lapar yang tadi ia rasakan lenyap.

"Paman, apa aku boleh mengambil semua ini?"

"Aku memberikan itu padamu, Bocah."

Mata Isogai berbinar, dia bisa memberikan oleh-oleh untuk adik-adiknya. Apalagi dia melihat ada jajanan yang sangat ingin dicoba si bungsu.

"Terima kasih, Paman!"

Gastro sempat ragu apa anak itu benar-benar sakit tadi. Lihat saja tatapannya yang silau dan pucuk di kepalanya yang segar menari-nari, mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan tumbuh bunga di kepalanya.

"Ya ya, kita pergi sekarang," ucap Gastro kepada teman-temannya.

"Apa? Hanya begitu saja? Bukannya kita bisa memintanya memberikan informasi tentang gurita itu _nu_?"

"Kau lupa kita sedang libur dan berjanji tidak memirkan hal-hal tentang pembunuhan hari ini? Cepat! Kita pergi!"

"Bocah, kau duduklah di sini sampai pusingmu reda," perintahnya kepada Isogai, "walau aku yakin kau sudah sehat," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Isogai berubah pikiran. Mungkin saja paman-paman asasin tadi sebenarnya orang baik.

.

.

.

Cemilan pemberian Gastro sudah aman di dalam tas. Dia akan memakannya bersama adik-adiknya. Isogai bernyanyi riang, siap mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Benar di sini tempatnya?"

"Iya. Itu anaknya!"

"Dik, apa kau baik-baik saja? Mana orang-orang mencurigakan tadi?"

Isogai bertanya-tanya mengapa petugas keamanan menghampirinya. Ekspresi mereka kelihatan panik.

"Iya ... ada apa ya, Pak?"

"Aku mendapat laporan kalau ada tiga orang mencurigakan yang mengancam anak. Katanya orang-orang itu tadi bersamamu. Kudengar kau dihipnotis, salah satunya membawa narkoba dan meminumkannya kepadamu,"

Isogai mulai mengerti maksud petugas ini. Mungkin ini juga alasan kenapa Gastro, Grip dan Smog segera pergi.

"Paman-paman tadi bukan orang jahat. Aku mengenal mereka dan mereka justru membantuku,"

Separuh bohong. Mereka memang kriminal, tapi masih memikirkan moral dan tidak asal membunuh target. Kalau tidak, separuh kelas 3-E pasti sudah ada di alam sana sekarang.

"Tapi kau sampai hampir pingsan,"

"Itu karena akau lapar dan pusing setelah naik wahana, jadi paman tadi memberiku obat. Sebaiknya Paman tidak perlu khawatir, penampilan mereka memang seram, tapi mereka ke sini cuma untuk liburan kok,"

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

Isogai mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus tetap hati-hati, Dik. Sepertinya hari ini banyak orang mencurigakan yang datang,"

"Baik, terima kasih, Paman,"

Bertemu asasin bagi kebanyakan orang memang seram. Namun, Isogai sudah terbiasa dan dia yakin bisa mengatasinya. Sayangnya, hari ini masih terlalu panjang dan Isogai tidak mengetahui orang macam apa lagi yang akan ditemuinya.

* * *

Maaf... T^T

*sungkem*

orz


End file.
